No Way Out
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Rei and Motoki figure out the perfect plan to get Mamoru and Usagi together: they lock them in the back room of the arcade! With no way out and only cold pizza and beer to sustain them, how will the two arch-enemies survive?!
1. And Then There Were Two

**Author's Notes: Hi all! You may be wondering "Why the hell is she writing a new story when she already as 3 unfinished ones?!!" Well, that's cuz this is a one parter and I just wanted to get it down. ^_^ Enjoy and review!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Way**** Out**

**Chapter 1: And Then There Were Two**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Usagi raised her arms about her head and stretched lazily. She rubbed at her tired eyes with the back of her hand. Last night's sleep over at Rei's temple sure was crazy... The girls - Ami, Rei, Mokoto, and Usagi - had stayed up watching movies, eating junk food, and being **way too hyper for being up till 5:30 in the morning. **

            Usagi couldn't help but smile as she remembered the previous night's events. The four sure did have fun... Her mind slowly slipped away into a daydream, forgetting the busy Tokyo crowd that was bustling around her. 

            The blonde's thoughts were hastily interrupted, however, as she collided with something hard, yet somewhat soft at the same time. She let out a small "eep" and felt herself falling backwards. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the fall.

            Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Usagi's waist. She was pulled back up into a standing position. The arms, however, didn't let go.

            "Don't you ever pay attention, Odango Atama?" a voice drawled.

            Usagi gasped, eyes flying open.

            "**You!" she screeched. "What the hell do ****you want?!"**

            Mamoru cocked an eyebrow. "What do **I want?" He chuckled. "Well, how about ****you stop running into me? But, I really think that angered face doesn't suit this conversation, since I just saved you from falling on your butt."**

            Usagi flushed crimson. She slowly began to realize his arms were still around her waist. He was so warm... It was giving her an eerie sense of... protection, almost.

            "Shut up," the blonde grumbled. She pushed her hands against his chest, breaking the two of them apart. She could have sworn Mamoru had a slight blush on his cheeks, now realizing how they had been so close.

            Usagi was about to brush past him to finish her walk to the arcade, but realized that the whole scene had played out right in front of the store. 

            Usagi groaned. Oh no, she thought in despair, don't tell me that the reason Mamoru was coming from the opposite direction was because he was coming here **too...**

            "Are you going to go in?" 

            Usagi blinked. She probably looked like such a goof ball, just standing there in front of the doors. She blushed deeper in embarrassment.

            Usagi turned her head around as far as she could. Mamoru was standing directly behind her. She craned her neck up.

            "You **do know I hate you, right?" she scoffed.**

            Mamoru grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "And I love you**, too, sweetheart!"**

            Usagi was furious. However, she couldn't help but blush. How lucky she was that he was behind her so he couldn't see her beet-red face...

            "**Please get off." she responded calmly, even though her blood with boiling with anger. "Or I'll ****have to hurt you."**

            "Aww, come on..." Mamoru cooed in her ear. She hated it when he played these games... "It's not like I have _cooties."_

            Usagi's heart began to flutter at the tickle of his breath on her skin. "No..." she replied dryly, "but I'll probably end up with rabies or something."

            Mamoru's laughter caused her heart to flip. He had such a rich laugh... _Too bad it was usually dripping with sarcasm, Usagi muttered mentally._

            "Rabies is transmitted through being **bitten, Odango." Mamoru grinned. "So... Unless I was to bite you-"**

            "I **don't put it past you."**

            Mamoru exhaled sharply through his nose as a sign of amusement. Usagi clenched her fists. Would this torture ever end? Passerbys were staring, occupants of the arcade were staring, **Motoki was staring...**

            Usagi's thoughts short-circuited as she felt Mamoru's lips against the crook of her neck. The blonde's heart hammered against her rib cage, and her lungs practically ceased function.

            "Maybe..." Mamoru whispered against her neck, inhaling the lilac scent of her shampoo, "I **will bite you, then..." She felt his lips spread in a smile. "Like a vampire..." **

            Usagi gulped. Him and his stupid ways of teasing her.

            "But, now's not the place for that, right... **Usagi...?"**

            The said girl blushed even deeper. It was the first time he had ever said her name... She trembled lightly. The way her name just rolled off of his tongue...

            "Why..." Usagi managed breathlessly, "do you say that...?"

            "Oh? Do you **want me to bite you then?" **

            Usagi's muscles tensed. "Don't be stupid!" she retorted. Mamoru just chuckled again.

            The blonde absent-mindedly noticed that his grip on her had loosened quite some time ago and had become almost... _feathery._

            "Well then," Mamoru began with the teasing once more, "I think I'll prefer to bite you in a more... **secluded area." He gestured shortly to Motoki, who was gawking at them through the arcade doors. "Besides... Vampires are awfully ****seductive creatures, right?"**

            Usagi couldn't help but giggle. He was sure laying it on thick. "Mmmhm..." she mumbled in agreement. "So, I guess that means you'll pick me up, whisk me away into the back room of the arcade, and seduce me with you charm?"

            "Sounds good to me," the raven-haired man replied, slowly pulling away.

            Usagi laughed. "You sure are weird, Mamoru!" She giggled harder and began to turn around. 

            "True..." Mamoru smiled. "But **that's my charm."**

            "Oh, is it, now?" Usagi put her hands on her hips. She was smiling as well, but in a more mocking matter. _Might as well play along, she thought. __It couldn't hurt._

            "Well, shall we?"

            "Huh?"

            Before Usagi could say another word, Mamoru had picked her up and walked into the arcade, as proud as if she were his bride and he was carrying her over the threshold. 

            "MAMORU!!!!" Usagi screeched as loud as possible. "PUT ME DOWN YOU **IMBOSILE!!!"**

            The older man laughed so hard he nearly dropped the thrashing girl. This made Usagi scream more and cling on for dear life.           

            Motoki watched the scene before him, eyes impossibly wide. Mamoru winked at his best friend as he trotted into the back room with Usagi in his arms. Motoki stared in disbelief as the door closed behind them and Usagi's cries became muffled.

            "Well, well, well..."

            Motoki jumped slightly. He spun around to see Rei standing at the counter. She ran a hand through her long black hair.

            "Isn't **that a funny site, Motoki?" Rei smiled.**

            Motoki nodded numbly. "Uh... Y-yeah..." He looked to the closed door nervously. "I wonder what the hell Mamoru thinks he's doing... 

            "Aw, who cares?" Rei replied, shrugging and seating herself at a stool. "Those two are **too complicated to figure out. One minute they're yelling at each other, and the next they go into the back room to make out."**

            Motoki slammed his hands down on the counter, making Rei squeak.

            "MAKING OUT?!!" Motoki bellowed. Then, immediately realized that the arcade's occupants turned to him. He flushed and lowered his voice. He leaned in close to the surprised priestess. "You really don't think they...?"

            "Well, why **shouldn't I?" A small smile graced Rei's lips. "I mean, they ****do like each other."**

            The blonde man blinked. "So Usagi **does like Mamoru after all!" **

            Rei rolled her eyes. "Well, **DUH! Isn't it ****obvious?!"**

            Motoki leaned back and relaxed a bit. "Well, I **thought she did... But the way they're always fighting..."**

            ***SLAP***

            "OW!!!"

            "HOLD STILL YOU STUPID SCUM BAG!!!"

            "STOP HITTING ME!! IT WAS A JOKE!!"

            "I HATE YOU!!"

            ***BAM***

            "GAHHHH!!!!"

            Rei, Motoki, and everyone else in the arcade turned towards the back room. They all listened in shock as Usagi screamed and Mamoru laughed and cried out in pain. They could all hear the sound of Usagi's slaps from behind the door.

            "See what I mean...?" Motoki groaned.

            Rei grinned evilly. "Motoki, can I ask you something...?"

            The said man looked towards the younger girl in confusion. "Um... sure, what's up?"

            "Does Mamoru like Usagi?"

            "Well... I... um..."

            "That's a yes."

            Motoki blinked. "How was **that a yes?!"**

            Rei eyed him warily. "It basically meant 'well, yeah, but I'm not supposed to tell you that so I'll just sit here and **pretend I don't know but ****completely give it away by stuttering so much.'"**

            "You got **that much out of it, huh?"**

            Rei grinned. "Yep!"

            "Well..." Motoki sighed. "Now you know... Why did you ask anyway?"

            "You see, Motoki..." Rei began, "**we both**** know that they like each other, but now we just got to get ****them to see it. So, I have a plan..."**

            "A plan?" Motoki repeated disbelievingly.

            "Yes, a plan." Rei stood from her seat and walked over by the back room. She had to raise her voice slightly in order to be heard over the commotion behind the door. "Is there a way for us to... I don't know... **Lock them in there...?"            **

            Motoki stared for a few seconds then burst into a fit of laughter. "Rei!! You're a **genius!!"**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Ow, ow, **ow!!" Mamoru dashed to the other side of the room. He held out his arms in defense. "Come ****on, Odango! Calm down, ****please!!"**

            "CALM **DOWN?!!" the blonde girl cried. "You ****pick me up, make a ****HUGE spectacle of ourselves, bring me in ****here, and try to ****BITE MY NECK!!!"**

            Mamoru chuckled nervously. "It's not like I **actually have fangs or anything..."**

            Usagi sighed. "You're such an annoying idiot."

            Mamoru was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by the sound of the doorknob jiggling. Usagi and he turned to the door in bewilderment. 

            The jiggling stopped.

            "Huh?" Usagi made her way over to the door. She grasped the knob and attempted at turning it. 

            The door didn't budge.

            "Hey, what the hell...?" Usagi pulled on the door.

            "Forget how to open a door, Odango?" Mamoru mocked. 

            "No!" Usagi spat. "The door... it's... locked..."

            Mamoru's eye twitched slightly. "L-locked...?!" He rushed over to the door, desperately trying to open it... To no avail.

            Usagi and Mamoru continued pulling on the door, but it just wouldn't open... Suddenly, the two could hear laughter coming from the other side of the door. The laughter of a female...

            "REI!!!!" Usagi screamed. "REI, WHAT THE **HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!" Mamoru winced slightly at how loud the blonde could scream.**

            The laughter of a male joined Rei. 

            "Motoki?!!" Mamoru bellowed. "This **isn't funny, you idiots!! LET US ****OUT!!!"**

            The laughter died down a bit, followed by Rei's voice.

            "Oh, I don't **think so guys…" Rei cooed. "I think that we'll leave in there a ****little while…"**

            "Rei…!!" Usagi squeaked.

            "Rei's right, guys," Motoki added in. "I say we keep you two in there until you **settle your differences."**

            Usagi and Mamoru froze. They eyed each other. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds.

            Then both began banging on the door frantically.

            "MOTOKI!!" Mamoru kicked at the door. "You stupid jackass! I'll knock down this door, I swear to **God I will!"**

            "Go ahead, Mamoru," Motoki replied calmly. "But, then you'll have to deal with my _father._

            Mamoru froze.

            "What?!" Usagi turned to him expectantly. "Knock it **down, Mamoru!"**

            "Nuh-uh!!" Mamoru shook his head furiously. "**Not if I have to deal with Motoki's ****dad!"**

            Usagi face faulted. "He's **that bad?!"**

            Mamoru nodded numbly.

            "Well, you two…" Rei tapped her fingers lightly on the door. "Have fun! We'll be back to check on you later!"

            Usagi and Mamoru continued banging on the door, crying out for Motoki and Rei to let them back in, but… They had already walked away.

            "Oh God…" Usagi moaned. She stepped back from the door and collapsed on the floor. "They'll never let us out…"

            Mamoru copied Usagi and sat down next to her. "At least there's a fridge in here. That should keep us satisfied for a week or two." 

            Before the raven-haired man could blink Usagi was raiding the fridge.

            "Hey!!" she whined. "All that's in here is cold pizza and beer!"

            "Let's rephrase that… That should keep **me satisfied for a ****day or two…"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Didn't I just say this would be a one parter? Oops… Well, it ****will be a multi-parter… but hopefully not ****nearly as long as my other stories… ^_^;; ****_REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Bad Usagi, BAD

**Author's Notes: Well, almost a year later and here I am! You see… I didn't forget about this story… I just… well… ****subconsciously forgot…. ^_^;;; But, alas! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy yourselves, ok?**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Way**** Out**

**Chapter 2: Bad Usagi, BAD**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Usagi hiccupped.

            "You did **not just hiccup," Mamoru blurted out in disbelief, placing his beer on the floor next to him.**

            "Yeah, so?" the blonde drawled, issuing another hiccup. She took another swig from her beer.

            "How can you **possibly** be drunk after drinking **half** a beer?!" Mamoru cried, hands stretched out as if to strangle the girl in front of him.

            "I'm not **drunk!" Usagi exclaimed between giggles. She crawled over to place herself in front of the incredulous Mamoru, beer still in hand. She took another sip. "I'm just… ****tipsy!"**

            "I'll say!" the raven haired man replied in despair. "I can't believe I let you drink!" His head collapsed in his hands. "Dear God…"

            Usagi giggled more. "There, there…" she cooed, patting Mamoru on the head. The older man lifted his face from his hands, brow furrowed, glaring. Usagi smiled in the adorably oblivious way she apparently was when under the influence of alcohol. "You know what?" she murmured, leaning her forehead against his. 

            "Enlighten me," Mamoru bit out through clenched teeth.

            "You have the most beautiful eyes…" the blonde whispered so sincerely Mamoru almost forgot she was drunk. A stain of crimson leapt up on his cheeks. Just as he was about to mumble something back Usagi reverted back into her hyper, giggly, and most importantly, **drunk** mode. "And you know what else?!" she chirped. 

            Mamoru groaned and rolled his "beautiful" eyes. "What…?"

            "I want another drink!" 

            Before Mamoru could even comprehend what she said, Usagi was over at the fridge, chugging down the rest of her old beer and about to pop open a new one. 

            "**WAIT!" the raven-haired man screeched. "Put that beer can **down**, woman!" He was at her side in an instant, clawing for the can. "Don't you **dare**!"**

            "But I **wanna**!!" Usagi whined, holding the beer can just out of reach. It seemed like Mamoru had no choice.

            The next thing Usagi knew she was pinned to the ground with a sick thud and Mamoru was straddling her waist, prized beer can in hand. The pain of her head smacking the ground was completely drowned out by her inane level of drunkenness. Mamoru threw the retched beverage somewhere behind him so Usagi's groping hands couldn't get to it. He trapped her hands down between the floor and his own, face dangerously close to hers. The blonde did nothing but giggle.

            "No fair!" she squealed, but happily. "I like to be the one on top!" She squirmed underneath the man on top of her, rubbing against a particular sensitive area… Mamoru gritted his teeth and groaned in frustration. 

            "Pervert…" he growled. Just as Mamoru began to shift his weight to get off of the hazardously writhing girl, her now free arms slipped themselves around his neck and pulled him down to her. Mamoru found himself kissing hard wood floor and his body plastered against the woman underneath him. 

            He sighed and rolled his eyes again. Mamoru leaned forward on his elbows so as to take most of his weight of the girl. However, her death grip around his neck was not going to let him go any farther than that. Mamoru sighed. 

            "Will you **please let me go…?" he whimpered desperately. "I will **not** be held responsible for anything I do if you keep me like this for much longer."**

            Usagi just giggled in the way only a drunk Usagi knew how.

            "How about I make you deal?" she replied, voice drawn out. 

            Mamoru grumbled low in his throat. "Anything to get away from this position…"

            "Ok!" the blonde beamed. She loosened her grip on him just enough so he could see her face, but still tight enough to restrain him. She smiled as their noses brushed. Mamoru blushed. "How about…" She looked away in "deep" thought. "How about I'll stop drinking if … if you kiss me!"

            Mamoru nearly face faulted. _Good god_, he moaned mentally, _you have GOT to be kidding me…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Rei shifted slightly on her stool at the counter, making a painful face. Motoki eyed her warily.

            "Butt go numb?" he asked bluntly. Rei shrugged and mumbled back and "eh…"

            "Hey," the priestess began, "how long **are** we going to keep them in there? It's already been almost two hours."

            Motoki checked his watch. Damn, she was right! And there was only two more hours left until the arcade closed… Would they have to leave Usagi and Mamoru there over night? He shook his head – no, that would be **too cruel…**

            "Well…" the blonde man replied, but still not really knowing was his answer was, "I guess… we'll just have to take them out once the arcade closes, right?"

            "I suppose that would work-" Just then a loud thud broke through the scheming teenagers plot. They both turned to the backroom's entrance in surprise. An insane amount of slurred giggling followed, and from then on whatever was happening in there was not loud enough for Rei and Motoki to hear.

            "If they don't kill each other first," Rei grumbled, finishing her long forgotten sentence.

            Motoki sighed. "Our plan was to get them together… But at this rate…"

            The raven haired girl nodded. "I know. But there's no way we could instigate… well, more than we already have. That would just make matters worse right now."

            Rei jumped slightly as Motoki banged a fist down on the counter. He stared at her in determination, eyes hard, brow furrowed, lips pressed in a thin line. She would have sworn by his random spurt of eagerness that he had finally cracked. 

"That's it! I've had it!" he growled. "I've made up my mind. Those two are staying in there until we have proof that they kissed!"

            Rei arched a curious eyebrow. "We're gonna be here a while…" She shifted again in her seat to only further her point. "I think they'll starve to death before they get that far."

            Motoki shook his head, an evil grin spreading his lips. "Oh no, there will be none of that," he replied wickedly, rubbing his hands together. "There's a fridge in there, it will keep them well fed, I'm sure."

            "How **much food?" the fiery priestess demanded. "This **is** Usagi we're talking about here…"**

            The older man nodded in agreement. "This is true… But I think there's a cold pizza in there, and some be—" The blonde froze. Rei had never seen the color drain from someone's face so fast. "In the fridge… there's… you don't think that… Mamoru wouldn't… Oh, for the love of man!!"

            "**What**?!" Rei barked, jumping up from her stool. "What the bloody hell are you rambling about?!!"

            "There's," Motoki squawked, "_beer_ in there…" He gulped the hitch in his voice back down. "What if one of them gets drunk…?" he whispered intensely.

            The raven-haired teenager didn't move for a moment. Slowly, slow enough to make up for the speed in which Motoki paled, her lips curled on the ends into a devious grin. "Maybe we won't be waiting as long as I thought…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: Ok, well, I wanted there to be some more to this chapter, but I really can't type anymore. Once my chapters start getting past 800 words I get nervous. =_=  Let's just hope the next chapter comes out before another year passes, huh? There will probably be only two or three more chappies. ^_^V See ya then! **


	3. Frustrations a'Climbing

**Author's Notes: Yey! A new chappie already! Basically, this is just to make up for my lacking of chapters…. Plus a very nice review by Moon Baby2 who kindly asked me not to wait another year to post. ^_^ So true. Oh, by the by, the rating for this story was PG… but it had to be changed to PG-13 cuz of this chapter. ^_^;;;**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Way**** Out**

**Chapter 3: Frustrations a'Climbing**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "No. Absolutely not."

            "Oh, come on!!"

            "I refuse to be subjected to these kinds of things!!"

            "Pretty please…?" came the cooing reply. 

            Mamoru answered with a firm "no."

            "Don't you _want_ me to stop drinking?" the intoxicated blonde murmured, slinking closer to the retreating older man.

            "Well, yes…" the raven haired man drawled out slowly, not sure if he was answering correctly. "But not under these circumstances!"

            "It's no big deal, darling…" The term of endearment brought a slight flush to Mamoru's face. However, the red tinge quickly dropped when he realized he was cornered. "Just. One. Little. Kiss." Usagi punctuated each word so deliciously Mamoru had to bite back a small whimper. 

            To the older man's dismay he felt Usagi's socked little feet brush up against his own, which only meant one thing: too close for comfort. Ah, the saying in which Mamoru had heard all his life and scoffed at was hammering into his skull like nobody's boss. How could you be **too** close? Mamoru had thought. A man, who had shied away from human contact, bodily or otherwise, never thought that when the time came to be close to someone would he feel like this. The saying wasn't talking about what it should have been in this case. It wasn't saying that it meant you're worst enemy (who happened to be the damn cutest little thing in the whole entire world) was brushing her toes against you, and making you want to rip her head off. No, that's not what it was by a long shot. It was saying that your worst enemy (who was **still** the damn cutest thing in the whole entire world, especially when she was angry…) was brushing her toes up against you, completely invading your personal space, defiling every thought in your head, making you seem like a total pedophiliac, and, to make matters worse, it made it hard to breathe. **That my friends, was the very essence of Mamoru's migraine. **

            Before Mamoru could get another thought across, so much as even mutter another _heart-felt "no", Usagi's fingers were dancing along his waist. She smiled as his muscles jolted under her fingertips. Mamoru caught his bottom lip between his teeth to help keep any moans form emanating as Usagi slipped in closer. The feel of her toes against his was gone as her legs fit themselves perfectly between his own. Mamoru's lower muscles continued their tiny spasms as Usagi's belly was pressed against him. Her neck was craned up in order to make eye contact with the much taller man, which consisted in arching her back in a way that made her chest brush temptingly across Mamoru's own. He had never been in such a tragic predicament in his whole life…_

            "You're a terrible little minx when you're drunk, you know that?" Mamoru groaned in a strangled voice, pressing himself back farther into the wall to get as far away from the teasing blonde as possible. 

            Mamoru froze as he felt Usagi lean up and nibble softly on his earlobe. "What's so bad about that…?" she whispered deliberately into his ear. The man beneath her shuddered.  

            Chiba Mamoru had never felt something like this before, and it was scaring him. Liquid fire was shooting up from the pit of his stomach and into his lungs, making it damn near impossible to breathe. His whole body was tingling with sensations he shouldn't have been feeling for a girl four years his junior. 

This was all probably to get back at him for teasing her earlier about biting her neck… Sure that was a little sadistic of him… It was a very un-Mamoru-ish thing to do, if something could even be called that. But she was just standing there so cute like and he just acted on impulse! It was no big deal! Just a little bodily contact between adversaries and some neck nibbling… But this… this was…!!

Mamoru mentally sighed. 

This was the same thing… bodily contact between adversaries and ear nibbling… Is this was she was feeling when he did this to her? Is that why she was so defensive and whacked him over the head multiple times? Somewhere in the back of Mamoru's mind was itching to find out if smacking her would sober her up, but figured that might not be in his favor… 

Raising shaky hands to rest indecisively on the blonde's shoulders, the raven-haired teen pushed Usagi away a few inches. His flushed skin immediately felt the difference between the small girl's missing body heat, and the newfound room temperature. He nibbled cautiously on his bottom lip. Usagi stared up at him in mild bewilderment and slight disappointment. Mamoru gulped under her gaze and quickly sneaked out between the wall and this devious teenager. The more space he could keep between the two of them, the better… For **both their sakes. **

Usagi rammed her hands down on her hips and harrumphed. "Fine!" she cried, pouting at her best. "Then I guess there's no deal!"

Mamoru watched her warily, one perfect eyebrow arched. Just he began to comprehend her actions Usagi was picking up the neglected beer can and reaching a manicured hand out to pop it open.

"No!!" Mamoru shouted desperately. "Don't you dare!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "So, what if we ju—"

            ***FWAP* **

            Rei and Motoki squeaked slightly and, along with the rest of the arcade's occupants, turned their attention towards the back room. 

            "HANDS **OFF** THE BEER, WOMAN!"

            Motoki bit back a small snort of laughter while Rei stared in astonishment, something akin to the look on the other residents' faces.

            "So uh…" the priestess began to stutter, "I guess she found the beer…?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:  I was gonna write more, but like I said, once my chapters get past 800 words I get antsy, ^_^;; But, hey, it's kind of like getting one 1,600 word chapter, if you think of it in a certain light… Hehe. I seem to be on a bit of a role. So maybe I'll get the fourth chapter out soon? Phew, I hope…**


	4. Really BAD Timing

**Author's Notes: This story was planned to be rated PG…_ planned. Rating went up one notch for this chapter. 'Nough said._**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Way**** Out**

**Chapter 4: Really. BAD. Timing.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "Good **God, don't you ever stop?!" Mamoru cried; yanking the beer can from Usagi's fumbling hands for the second time that day. **

            "You can't stop me!" Usagi replied back in a sign-song voice of a spoiled child. "I'm just gonna find a way to get the can from you, or another one from the fridge, and drink 'em all down until you kiss me!!"

            Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." The older man trudged over to the fridge and examined it closely. "I'm sure there's a way I can keep you out of there…"

            "Unless you're gonna duck tape it closed, then I don't see how—"

            "Yeah, duck tape!!" Mamoru shouted triumphantly. "I'll duck tape the fridge closed!" He turned around quickly to face Usagi once more, carefully clutching the beer can in his hand. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "That's such a great idea!"

            The blonde blinked in the delayed way only the mind of a drunk could. Her lower lip began to slowly push out in a small pout and her eyes dulled and saddened. A small whimper emanated from her lips, followed by more soft puppy-dog moaning.

            Mamoru, in his frantic search for duck tape, didn't even notice.

            Usagi's mood quickly turned foul. Well, apparently being sad and cute wasn't getting her anywhere….

            "Mamoru!!!" she screeched in a horribly whiney voice. "Give me back that God damn beer!!"

            The raven-haired man snickered, placing the beer can down on the mess of a table before him. He shook his head and ignored the fuming blonde. His hands and eyes swept over the piles of clutter covering every spare inch of the desk. Old magazines, flashlights, matches, paper, jewelry, food, you name it, it was there. Mamoru cringed as he felt his hand sink into something sticky. He promptly pulled the offended fingers away and wiped them off on a pant leg. He didn't even want to **know** what the bloody hell that was…

            Mamoru continued his frantic search to find duck tape, or any suitable substitute, but was interrupted by the feeling of two arms slipping around his waist and a small, warm body being pressed against his length. He nearly choked. A stain of crimson leapt up on his cheeks as Usagi nuzzled her head against his back and a soft sigh parted her lips. How odd it was to feel this incredible warmth coming from such a fragile girl…

            "You're heartbeat…"

            "Huh?" Mamoru turned his head back as far as it could go to try to get a glimpse of the blonde, but to no avail.

            "You're heartbeat," she began again in a hushed, almost sober-sounding, voice, "it's nice…" She cuddled herself in closer, her hair tickling the back of Mamoru's neck. "It's… relaxing…"

            Mamoru mentally cursed himself for finding it so hard to breathe at a moment like this. Never in all his days, not even when he was on the track team in high school, had his lungs been so deprived of air. The burning pit he once considered his stomach was not helping the matter, either. 

            He gulped carefully, so as to not choke. Mamoru weighed his options in a mental scale behind his eyelids. He could ignore the tantalizingly flirtatious drunk, and continue in his search for duck tape, which would then cause her to sober up, and they could both pretend (or Usagi not even remember) that any of this ever happened. However, despite what a _grand_ idea that was, option B was much more appealing to a man like Mamoru who had the damn most adorable girl he's even seen pressed up against him (plus he had drunken a beer or two as well). So, option A was to ignore her, and option B was… He sighed. Option B was to turn around and kiss her senseless until she kept her end of the bargain.

            Mamoru turned around slowly; slow enough to keep his thoughts intact and try to reason himself out of this, and slow enough so that Usagi wouldn't pull her arms away and the warmth wouldn't leave. 

            Mamoru was successful only in the latter.

            The raven-haired man, despite his itching fingers, kept his arms against his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but a small popping sound interrupted his thoughts. Mamoru blinked. "What was that?" he questioned, in the process of turning his head back to the table where the noise had come from.

            "Nothing!!" Usagi cried out defensively. Mamoru quickly spun his head back to her with an incredulous look. "It was… nothing," she tried again, sheepishly this time. He was still eyeing her warily.

            "What did you do…?" he offered as the calm before the storm. When he got no response, only an incredibly well-designed grin from the blonde, Mamoru blew all questioning to the wind and turned around. 

            The warmth of the small girl's body left him abruptly, leaving his body shivering in room temperature. His eye's scanned the area behind him swiftly, trying to ignore the sudden loss of body-heat, when he noted a beer can slipping away from his peripheral vision. Mamoru blinked again. How was it that the beer can was moving away from him without…

            "**USAGI!!**" Mamoru bellowed, whipping around, catching the thieving blonde in her act. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO **DROP IT?!!!"**

            Usagi giggled, sipping down a good half of the can. Mamoru advanced on her dangerously, a sadistic gleam in his hardened eyes. This produced more giggles from the drunken blonde. She took a small step back, wiggling her one finger as a motion for him to come closer. "Come and get me, Chiba," she cooed. Mamoru's flush resurfaced, but he quickly brushed it aside and kept following her.

            The next thing Usagi knew, she was pressed up against the wall in a demanding _thud. Mamoru's hands were on her shoulders, pinning her there almost tightly enough to bruise. The blonde felt something lukewarm drip down the outside of her leg, mentally noting that somewhere along the line she had dropped the can, and it had spilled down her legs. Had she not been drunk and pinned to a wall she would have probably thought ahead to how horrifying it should look to someone, as if she had wet herself. However, Usagi _was_ drunk, and she _was_ pinned to a wall, and not only that, but Mamoru's nose was brushing severely close to her own. _

            "If I do it, will you stop?" the older man hissed, breath wafting over Usagi's dry lips. 

            She could _feel her eyes glaze over, even in her tipsy state. "Do… what…?" she somehow managed to sigh out, but was almost certain it came out in a mass of jumbled, incomprehensible words._

            Mamoru's eyes narrowed. Good God, couldn't she see, even as a drunk, what she was doing to him?! "Kiss you," he whispered. "If I do it, will you stop?" It was getting harder and harder now to think, far as form sentences, when he felt himself subconsciously moving closer to the girl beneath him. 

            The blonde nodded numbly, a pink tongue darting out to wet chapped lips. Mamoru's eyes flickered to her movement, fingers digging in deeper into the flesh of her shoulders. His whole body was burning, and he was positive that if he didn't stop this soon, a certain part of him would be doing more than just burning…

            "And," he managed out hoarsely around the lump in his throat, lowering his pitch so it wouldn't be so noticeable, "when you're sober, you won't be pissed?" Usagi shook her head in response. Mamoru's jaw clenched. "You won't hold it against me?" Another shake and he was pressing himself up against her, neck forced down, and her own craned up. "And you won't do me any bodily harm?" One more shake had her arms snaking their way along his neck and her back arching up to press herself further against him. Mamoru bit back a groan. "Fine."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            "You know what I think?" Rei offered, drumming her nails in a jazzy pattern against the tabletop. Motoki arched a curious eyebrow in response. "I think we should go check on them."

            "Hmm…" the college student hummed thoughtfully. "That is a good idea… The only one I heard a scream or two from was Mamoru, and that was a minute or two ago… Plus, Usagi _is drunk…"_

            The priestess pressed her palms flat on the counter and pushed herself up from her stool. Motoki nodded and took a quick survey of the near-empty arcade, making sure no one would need anything for the next few minutes. The sun had begun to set and soon the arcade would be closed, which meant the two match-makers would have to make sure Usagi and Mamoru were stable enough to make it through the night. 

            Motoki held out a careful hand to Rei. He smiled adoringly and winked. "Shall we, madam?" The raven-haired girl blinked in mild surprise. A warm grin slowly spread over her lips despite herself. She rested her lithe hand softly in his. 

            The few yards to the "Employees Only" room was short, shorter than the two had wanted. Rei relished in the warmth of the older man's hand one moment more. Motoki reluctantly released her hand and fished in his pockets for the key. The door clicked open smoothly, in one long swoop. Motoki was just about to give into temptation and reach for Rei's abandoned hand once more when the vision of Usagi and Mamoru filled their eyes.

            Rei opened her mouth in a silent scream. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:  Bwhahahahahahaha. ^_^ **


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Notes**: This story was last updated nearly two years ago… My God. Well, I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but I wasn't satisfied with the way it came out.

I re-wrote it, similar out-come, trying to see if it might work. You be the judge – if I still have any readers left.

* * *

**No Way**** Out**

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Fruit**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru gaped in shock as the door to the 'Employees Only' room clicked open. He stood, frozen and numb in place, eyes glued to the two people before him.

Motoki and Rei both had the most horrified looks on their faces. Rei's mouth hung open, trying to make a sound, but not quite able to. Motoki just stood there, grip on the doorknob loosening, his hand sliding off of it.

The priestess managed to tear her eyes away from Mamoru's own after a moment. She took in the whole picture before her. _What in God's name is going on here?!!_

Mamoru was standing near the wall, giving Rei and Motoki a profile view. Usagi was in his arms, drooping to one side. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed, and her hair was a crazy mess of golden threads. A…. yellow (?) like substance ran down her legs.

"Uh…" Mamoru began finally. He was looking back and forth between Rei and Motoki awkwardly. "I know that this probably looks **really** bad… but, um…" _How the hell am I supposed to rectify this?!_

Motoki took a shaky step forward. "Mamoru… is she… dead…?"

"No she's not dead, you moron!!" the older teen cried. "I didn't do **anything** to her!! I swear it!"

"Convincing story, I'm sure," Rei countered, sauntering to the passed out blonde. She was trying to hold her temper as best she could. "Then why is it she's unconscious in your arms? And why, then, did she apparently pee herself?" She gulped at the thought. _What did he do to her?!_

Mamoru shook his head frantically. "No, no! She was drunk!!" He pulled out one arm from beneath her and pointed to the beer cans behind them. "It was the only thing to drink, and I didn't think she'd have such a low tolerance…"

"This **is** Usagi we're talking about here," Motoki added light-heartedly. Rei glared at him for being so easy about this whole situation. The blonde flinched.

"Look, she had one beer and started to get tipsy." Mamoru shifted his weight to accommodate for the girl in his arms. She was like dead weight. "She tried to get another can, so I pinned her to the wall. It was already open, so when I grabbed her like that, it spilt." He pointing to her legs (which he currently could see too much of). He swallowed with difficulty, trying not to pay attention to her sprawled out manner.

Rei raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "So you're saying that this is all just from the beer?"

"Yes!"

"And," Motoki continued, stepping next to Rei, "that none of this is your fault."

"Well, no, not **really**…" Mamoru flustered. "If it's anyone's fault, it's you guys! If you hadn't locked us in here, then none of this would have happened!!"

Rei and Motoki turned to one another, ignoring the fumbling Mamoru. The blonde began whispering something to her, and the priestess nodded back enthusiastically. They both giggled and had devious grins on their faces. The raven-haired man's heart sunk.

He looked to Usagi's prone form. "We're not getting out of here anytime soon, are we?" he asked her, hoping to God she might wake up any second and cry their way out.

"Well, then, Mamoru," Motoki began, leading Rei out of the room, "since no one's hurt, we'll just leave you two alone."

The oldest teen sighed heavily. "God, if you're gonna leave us here, at least do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Rei queried.

"Get rid of all the damn beer."

* * *

Mamoru groaned and threw his head back, smacking it against the wall. _This sucks,_ he grumbled mentally. He eyed the passed-out blonde and glowered.

He had just leant down to press his lips against hers and her eyes had fluttered closed. There lips had been mere millimeters apart when all of a sudden her knees buckled.

_Sure, the only time I ever manage to get her weak in the knees is when she passes out because she's so damn plastered._

Mamoru sighed heavily and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He wanted to kiss her. He could still feel her breath on his face and the heat of her body against him. He especially loved the way her fingers curled around the hair at the nape of his neck. He wanted to feel that again… but more. Lips to lips.

Cautiously, so as to not wake the girl, he moved onto all fours and crawled over to her. He felt a lump rising in his throat again and tried to swallow it down, but to no avail. He was at her side in a moment, hovering over her.

Mamoru leaned down just the slightest to the sleeping girl. He could kiss her very quickly, just quick enough to actually feel it, and then pull back. That's all he needed - just a quick peck. Then he could be satisfied.

He leaned back. No, he couldn't do that. What if she had never been kissed before? Sure, it was only a peck, but it would be her **first** peck.

Mamoru shook his head. That's not possible. She was sixteen! She had to have been at least pecked before!

But what if she woke up…? What if she caught him in the act?

But what if she didn't?

Mamoru groaned. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. Maybe her passing out was God's way of saying "it's not her time".

The teen froze for a minute. _I don't believe in God, _he reminded himself after a moment. _And it's not like she's _dying_ or anything. What would God care anyway?_

With a determined gulp of air, Mamoru leaned forward once last time. He placed one hand on either side of Usagi's head to steady himself. He leaned over the blonde and craned his neck down.

Their noses were just brushing now and her lulled breathing washed over his face. It felt so incredibly warm. Mamoru's stomach clenched.

_Just do it quick. Do it quick and she won't know._

Throwing all precautions to the wind, Mamoru leaned down the rest of the way.

Just as Usagi's eyelids fluttered open.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **-snicker- If you like it, then review and I'll put up another chapter. But if no one cares anymore, then I won't bother.

…

Please care?


End file.
